mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Rules
__NOWYSIWYG__ 'General wiki behaviour' *Make sure to follow Wikia's Terms of Use. Not abiding by these may result in Wikia themselves getting involved. *Although secondary accounts or 'alts' are allowed, there must be a suitable reason for their existence, such as being used to access the wiki under the Monobook skin from another device that doesn't function properly under the Oasis skin, or chat roleplay (though we only allow one account per user in this instance). Secondary accounts that are used to evade bans, spam or vandalise the wiki will be banned indefinitely and the main account will also be banned. *Remember to always follow the MUGEN Database:Manual of Style when making articles, as well as the new layout and common practices blogs. *Don't advertise on this wiki. Wikia advertisements are enough now. *Linking to adf.ly and other ad-referral websites is forbidden, as it is considered both advertising outside of Wikia's advertising policy and linking to a malware-hosting site. **On this note, websites that force the end-user to go through ad referrals in order to download files are also forbidden if they are being used as download links on articles. *Don't spam the wiki or another user's Message Wall, the severity of the spam in question will result in a warning or, if the amount of spam is extensive, a ban starting from 2 weeks. *Do not create a new post in blogs or forum threads where the last post was created over a year ago; if you really need help or information regarding the contents of old blogs/forum threads, create a new blog/forum thread about it. *Do not swear in blogs, Message Wall posts, in the forum, or on mainspace articles outside of quoting a character/stage name or move name; swearing is allowed on userpages, but should be kept to a minimum and must not be directed at another person. *Abusive, threatening or otherwise violent behaviour is not tolerated; such behaviour includes racism, malicious name calling, acts of intimidation, flaming and anything else that is intended to offend other users. *Do not upload inappropriate images or videos to the Database, even if they are related to M.U.G.E.N; we are aware that there are hentai/pornographic/vore characters and stages, but any media that contains offending content will be deleted and the uploader will be warned. *Images that are intended for personal use (areas of the wiki that are not part of the mainspace) must have the uploader's username as part of the filename, otherwise they will be deleted. **Alternatively, upload your images to a supported image-hosting website and paste the direct link onto the page where you want to use the image; it will automatically embed itself, though you will need to use the ImageHandler template if you want to resize it. *Blaming your actions on a disability (e.g. poor grammar "because you're autistic") will earn you a warning. *Do NOT backseat moderate or mini-mod; let admins or chatmods deal with any issues. If this is violated, it shall result in a ban of two weeks or more. *If you are NOT an admin or chatmod, please refrain from issuing any warnings to other users, as this is a job meant for those of higher authority; If not followed, it will result in a warning and if continued a week or 2 week ban at best. *Wrongly accusing other users of breaking the rules or falsely adding the ban template to another user's Message Wall will earn you a warning, you will be banned if you continue doing this after having already received a warning. *Do not create categories or series templates that are only going to contain one or two articles, as the minimum is three. Version-specific categories are an exception to this rule. 'Userpages, Message Walls and article sandboxes' *Userpages and article sandboxes are not mainspace articles, as no user other than the user the userpage belongs to or admins are allowed to edit these pages - grammatical errors, missing hyperlinks, etc. are NOT reasons to edit userpages, as these are faults on behalf of the user themselves; admins are only permitted to edit userpages and article sandboxes under the following conditions: **To remove unacceptable, inappropriate or offensive content. **To remove a red link to an article, template or image that does not exist on the wiki. **To change the name of an image that has been renamed. **To remove categories that are not intended for userpages **To remove notice templates in userpages and article sandboxes that would automatically add a category to that page. **To wrap categories and templates that automatically add a category to the page in tags on article sandboxes. *Don't make notes on pages other than your userpage or Message Wall, or your note will get removed. *It is perfectly acceptable for a user to remove content from his/her talk page unless the deleted content is an administrative message, such as a warning or a ban notification. *It is possible for a user to allow another user to edit their article sandbox, however, that user must give the other user permission to do so and have to add a disclaimer at the top of their article sandbox saying that they give permission for the other user to edit their article sandbox. 'Article deletion criteria' A mainspace article will be deleted if: *It is not related to M.U.G.E.N. *It is nothing more than the article skeleton. *It lacks M.U.G.E.N-related information, meaning the content on the article is strictly source information, the gameplay text (for characters) talks about sprites and sound effects as opposed to how the character plays, or there is not enough M.U.G.E.N-related information to justify keeping the article. A character version article lacking a brief description and gameplay text falls under this rule and will be deleted. *The content is original but there isn't sufficient source information regarding it. *The information is not written in a perspective that is a neutral point of view and/or contains a significant amount of opinions or bias. *The information is written entirely in first person (me, myself, I) or second person (you, your, you're). *The information is written in a language other than English, unless it is referring to a character's name, move names or victory quotes. *The information is a grammatical mess. *The information is plagiarised from another wiki or website. *It refers solely to content that is pornographic in nature.* **As of the 5th of November 2015, this also covers content that is classified as vore. *It refers solely to content that doesn't exist or has yet to be released (W.I.P.). If a section regarding a W.I.P. is added to an article that contains information about a character that has already been made at least once, then that section can stay as long as sufficient evidence is presented monthly; if nothing is presented within a month's time, then the section will be deleted. *It refers solely to a cheapie.* **Please note that articles regarding cheapies that were made prior to April 2014 have not been deleted due to us knowing that they are safe to use. *It refers solely to content that is private.** Note: while article sandboxes are immune from most of the above article deletion criteria, content that infringes on rules marked with a ''* will be removed from article sandboxes; content marked with a ** can be placed in article sandboxes, but won't be allowed in the mainspace.'' The severity of the consequences of repeatedly going against these rules will increase, with the worst consequence being a permanent ban from this wiki. Category:MUGEN Database